It All Started With A Cherry
by SmallPinkStar
Summary: Cherries were supposed to be a sweet, innocent fruit. Ren Jinguji didn't think so. A small, harmless picnic turns into something more challenging when cherries are brought into the picture. Tokiya x Otoya, Ren x Masato, Natsuki x Shou. Rated T for now.
1. The Challenge

Cherries were supposed to be a delectable, little fruit. So sweet and tasty, as well as innocent. A certain orange haired male thought differently. He claimed that if you could tie a cherry stem with your tongue, it would symbolize that you can kiss well. At least, that's what he heard, and he also claimed he could do it. The fruit didn't seem so innocent then.

A cool wind was blowing through many trees, making the leaves make a crinkle sound when the breeze hit them. The warm sun was beaming down on the students at Saotome Academy while they were outside playing or enjoying the beautiful days spring has brought them. In fact, due to the beautiful day, a group of students decided to have a small picnic lunch in the garden behind the academy.

Haruka Nanami and Tomochika Shibuya brought drinks in a cooler, Tokiya Ichinose and Otoya Ittoki brought finger sandwiches and small sweets, Ren Jinguji and Masato Hijirikawa brought some fruit, and Shou Kurusu and Natsuki Shinomiya broguht plates, cups, plastic ware, and a few other things so they could clean up after themselves easily.

"Ah," Otoya sighed out, leaning back and using his hands to hold himself up. "That was a good meal. But I'm so stuffed! If I eat another bite of something, I'll explode."

"I think you're over exaggerating there." Shou responded, a sweat drop forming on his head. "But I have to agree with you; it was a good meal."

"I'm just surprised Icchi knew how to cook."

"It's not that hard if you follow instructions." Masato said while Tokiya was reading. "Something that _you _wouldn't be able to do, Jinguji."

"I can follow instructions."

"I doubt it."

"What do we do with all this extra food?" Haruka questioned, trying to change the topic. The group turned to look at her. "There's not a lot left, but still.."

"Haruka brings up a good point." Tomochika added in. "All of us are too full to eat the rest."

It was true. There wasn't a lot left. Little berry tarts were on plates, a bowl of cherries next to that, and a few finger sandwiches were left. As well as some juice and lemonade, but that wouldn't be a problem to finish. Ren glanced at the cherries and picked one up by the stem, causing the others to look at him.

"Did you know that if you could tie a cherry stem with your tongue, you're a good kisser?" Ren questioned the group and popped the cherry in his mouth, stem and all.

"Ha, yeah right." Shou scoffed, rolling his eyes. "That can't be true."

"I heard something like that.. although," Natsuki started and took a sip of his lemonade. "I also heard that if you tie a cherry stem with your tongue, it's classified as an aphrodisiac."

"Aphro what?" questioned the energetic red head male in the group, blinking in confusion.

"Aphrodisiac. It's a substance that increases sexual desire." explained the platinum blonde. "Comes from the Greek goddess Aphrodite, who is the goddess of sexuality and love."

"I don't even want to know how you know this." Tomochika responded and snatched a cherry. "But, I'm sure I can make a knot."

"As tight as mine?" Ren questioned with a smirk as he showed the group the tightly tied knot. "I doubt it."

"Never know unless I try."

The group watched as the red headed girl popped the cherry in her mouth and swallowed the fruit part before working on the stem. Her mouth moved fast at first, but the movements became slower and slower. Two minutes after, she pulled out a tied cherry stem, but not as tight as Ren's. Haruka's eyes went wide and mouth opened, slightly surprised.

"That's amazing, Tomo-chan!" exclaimed the girl, looking at the stem with awe. "I don't think I would be able to do that!"

"It's not as tight as Jinguji's, but it still stayed together."

"Why don't you try, little lamb?" Ren suggested, causing said lamb's cheeks to go slightly pink.

"Oh, no, no.. I couldn't.." Haruka answered. "I wouldn't be able to."

"Never know unless you try, Haru-chan." Natsuki said, which was more than enough to convince the girl to try. "Are you going to try, Shou-chan?"

"What? Hell no!" responded the blonde boy. "That's stupid. Why use a cherry stem to show that you're a good kisser?"

"Because it's fun!"

"It is not, it's stupid."

"I bet ochibi can't do it, that's why he doesn't want to." the flirt cut in, grinning at the small blonde. "Am I right?"

"No! I just don't want to!"

"And.." Haruka started, pulling the stem out of her mouth. The knot came undone as soon as she did. "Aww.. looks like I'm not a good kisser."

"I could teach you if you'd like, little lamb." Ren told the girl, which made Tokiya's, Masato's, and Shou's eyes narrow. "My knot was very tight, therefor I am a great kisser."

"You'll be dead if you even think about kissing her." Masato whispered to the male in a threatening tone.

"Fine, fine."

"I wanna try!" Otoya shouted out and grabbed a cherry, popping the fruit into his mouth and worked on the stem. Minutes later, he pulled out the stem, tied in a very loose knot. Loose enough that it would come undone if it was handled too much. "A loose knot, but still a knot!"

"Ah, a good kisser, but not very experienced in kissing." Natsuki said as he grabbed a cherry. "I'm going to try."

"Try all you want, Shinomiya." Ren said, grinning at the platinum blonde. "No one here will be able to tie a tight knot like I can."

"Funny, because Tokiya just did." Shou remarked as he popped a cherry into his mouth, leaving the stem between his fingertips. "Which that doesn't surprise me. With him being HAYATO, he must have had a lot of kisses."

"How many girls have you kissed, Icchi?" questioned the flirt, looking over at the dark blue haired male who was holding the tightly tied cherry stem in his fingers. "I'm curious."

"Curiosity kills the cat, Jinguji." his roommate said in a low tone, which made the others look at him.

"I don't think it's _any _of your concern with how many girls I kissed." Tokiya told the orange haired male, eyes narrow. "I wouldn't tell anyone here."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask Tomo how many guys she kissed when she tied a tight knot." Otoya said as he took another cherry and popped it into his mouth, this time without the stem.

"Guys always wanted me in middle school. I was in the popular crowd most of the time when I didn't want to be." Tomochika told the group. "I was kissed left and right."

"Interesting.." Ren said and then looked at the small blonde in the group. "Ochibi, you and Hijirikawa are the only ones who haven't tried to tie a stem with your tongues."

"I told you I didn't want to."

"And I don't want to, either." Masato added in. "The challenge is childish."

"It's not childish if it's a sign of good kissing." Tomichika remarked. "Go on! Stop being babies and do it already."

"Yeah! Come on!"

"I'm curious if my Shou-chan is a good kisser or not." Natsuki added in. He had a perfectly tied stem in his fingers. Well, not perfect, but still tied. "I am."

"..I don't think they'll shut up until we do, Hijirikawa." Shou told the pianist and took a cherry. "I guess we have to."

"..." Masato let out a sigh and took a cherry for himself. "Fine."

The two popped the cherries into their mouths, swallowing the sweet, red fruit and then worked on tying the stem. The whole group was watching them, which made their cheeks go slightly pink, but the blush was barely noticeable. Masato was the first to pull the stem out, but the knot came undone once he took it out of his mouth. Ren couldn't help but snicker. Shou pulled his out next. It was like Otoya's, but a tad bit tighter.

"Happy?" questioned the blonde as he put the stem on the blanket they were sitting on. "I'm not a good kisser."

"No, that means you are, just not.. all that experienced." Natsuki claimed. "But somehow experienced. Shou-chan! How many girls have you kissed!"

"Wha- I haven't kissed any!"

"Liar! The stem says-"

"Screw the stem! It's just a stem!"

"I kinda of expected for Hijirikawa to not be a good kisser." Ren said, changing the subject. He looked over at the blunette, his signature smirk across his lips. "Shall I teach you?"

"Even try it, and your tongue will be cut off."

The group laughed a little at Masato's little threat and continued to eat the cherry, occasionally tying the stem with their tongues just to try to get better at it. Although none of them came out as tight as Ren's and Tokiya's. But, that didn't matter. They were having fun.

And by the end of that day, no one thought that cherries were the sweet, innocent fruit anymore. They always thought it was a challenge – a little game, even – to see who was a good kisser, to see who had experience in the act. As well as seeing who needed some.. _practice _in kissing itself.

* * *

**My first Uta no Prince-sama fanfiction! This might have more than one chapters to it, it might just be a one shot. I'll think about it.**

**Did I get the characters right? I hope so! I tried really hard.**

**I saw a couple people using cherries in their fanfictions before, so that's how I got the idea. (Which, thanks to Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu, I managed to get said idea.) I google searched to get some things right, but whatever isn't right, tell me~**

**I don't own UtaPri or it's characters. **

**Review please~ :D **


	2. The Favour

Stupid Ren. Stupid picnic. Stupid cherries. Stupid _challenge_. That's all what three males thought throughout the next day. They could not concentrate in their classes at all, which made their teachers scold them for not paying attention. Well- Ryuya Hyuuga did. Ringo Tsukimiya just asked if something was wrong, and _no _was the response.

Tokiya Ichinose, Masato Hijirikawa, and Shou Kurusu absolutely _despised _being dragged into things. Especially when it involved Ren and his challenges. For a while- well, no, all throughout the day, the three of them were teased and reminded of what happened yesterday. The three felt like punching the flirts lights out because of it. They didn't need to be reminded of the challenge! Especially when their results were good, bad, and fantastic.

There were some whom were jealous of the blonde boy and the famous, grouchy one. Being able to kiss well, being able to have experience like that. It's a shame that the no romance rule was still in tact and the ladies couldn't be all over them. But would that stop them? Who the hell knows.

Then came the time of day where Otoya decided to ask his roommate a favour. But who would have expected _that _kind of favour?

"You want me to _what_?" questioned the male, staring at his roommate with narrow eyes.

"Teach me how to kiss better?" the red head answered questioningly. "I don't want to be a bad kisser when I kiss a girl for the first time.."

"Shinomiya claimed you were a good kisser, just not experienced. You don't need me to teach you how."

"But, Tokiya-!"

"Other than that, we are both _guys_, in case you haven't noticed."

"But, _Tokiya_!" whined Otoya, frowning and the dark haired male. His cheeks were starting to redden. "I.. I need to be experienced... I don't want a girl to dump me or something when I can't kiss right!"

"Ittoki-"

"I don't think it matters if we are both guys! I can't ask Tomo.. she's a girl and she'll probably just laugh.."

Tokiya looked at the boy with narrowed his eyes. Was he really serious? He couldn't kiss him. Who knows when the headmaster could pop up and expel them both for trying such a romantic act? But they didn't love each other, so it shouldn't matter. It would only be a little favour. A tutoring session in kissing. Otoya's smile was no longer there, it was placed by a frown/pout. The dark haired male let out a sigh. He wasn't going to give in, he wasn't.

"Please, please, _please_, Tokiya?" begged the energetic male. "I won't ask you for anything else.. ever! I promise!"

"I'm not going to kiss you, Ittoki." Tokiya responded. "The headmaster could pop in and expel us both."

"And I'll stick up for you!"

"..._Excuse me_?"

"I'll.. I'll stick up for you." he repeated. "I say it was all my fault! I never was kissed unless it was on the cheek or forehead.. and that was only by my mother... so I miss it. I need someone to teach me and what better teacher is there than my roommate?"

"..This is ridiculous." the other said, frowning and pinching his nose. "I'm going to have to give in. For the chance of getting rid of you."

"Yay! Thank you, Tokiya! I think..."

The dark haired male got off of his desk chair and walked over to the bed the red head was sitting on. The red head's cheeks were flushed pink, but that didn't mean Tokiya's wasn't. His cheeks were also pink. He had kissed girls before, but as HAYATO, not as Tokiya. He let out yet another sigh and leaned over, pecking Otoya's forehead and trailing down to his lips. Once there, it seemed like sparks ran through the two.

The kiss was soft, hell, _Otoya's lips _were soft. More soft than Tokiya would have imagined them to be. But, in any case, he kissed his roommate with their mouths shut for a while until the red head decided to open his mouth slowly. As their tongues met, the other let out a sound of enjoyment, which made the dark haired male want to stop immediately. Their tongues danced for a while, and when Tokiya decided to stop and pull away after a few seconds, the other started to pant.

"T... tokiya... that was.."

"Shut up. Just shut up. This doesn't leave the room."

"O.. okay.."

They looked away from each other for a while. Their cheeks were red, the red head was panting, and the both of them seemed to like it. Luckily, they weren't-

"MIIIISSSSSTERRRR ICHIIIINOSSSEEEEE... MISSSSSTERRRRR ITTOOOOKIIIII."

-caught.. spoke too soon.

"E-eh?" stammered out Otoya, looking around to look for Shining Saotome. He flew in through the window he looked over there. "Headmaster!"

"Iiiii.. saaaaww... whaaat yooooou twoooo diiiiid."

"But we-"

"Tooooo myyyyy offiiiiiceeee..."

Otoya and Tokiya looked at each other with a long look. Were they both going to get expelled without being able to explain? Or.. would the headmaster let them explain and see what their punishment was? The only way to find out.. was to go there themselves.

* * *

**I decided on making this a chapter fanfiction. I think I'll do well on it.**

**I think I made Tokiya OOC, but I don't like him, so I like either butchering him or I could torment him however I may please. **

**Anyway, I may not like Tokiya, but I do like the pairing _Tokiya x Otoya_. So this chapter revolves around that pairing.. sorta. I'm not sure if I'll make a separate fanfiction featuring the two of them being a couple, but I probably won't since I can't stand Tokiya. **

**Anyway, I don't own the characters or anime. Please review. Any constructive criticism is allowed and most likely needed. **


	3. Using Force

Masato Hijirikawa was being teased left and right by his flirtatious roommate. Just because he couldn't tie a cherry stem with his tongue, didn't mean he wasn't a good kisser! Well.. yeah, it did. In the past, his father had made him date a girl, and when they kissed, he never saw that girl again for a few months. When he finally found her again, he asked her why she ran away, and she claimed he wasn't a good kisser and she didn't want to be around someone who had no experience in romantic activities such as kissing.

Classes were over for the day, which meant the blunette had to deal with Ren Jinguji's stupid teasing for the rest of the damn evening. It was hard to concentrate on his work with having the damn bastard going 'I never thought you weren't good at kissing.', 'How about I get a female in here so she can teach you how to kiss?', and the occasional 'Perhaps I'll tell the whole school. Masato Hijirikawa has no experience in sexual relations what-so-ever.'. It pissed him off. He had experience! He did! He just didn't kiss well.

Then, something surprised him. Ren making a suggestion? Making a suggestion that would perhaps make him a good kisser? But wait, wasn't he _straight_?

"I wouldn't take a kiss from you even if you were the last person on earth, Jinguji." the blunette claimed. "I'd rather _die _than kiss you."

"Ouch, harsh." Ren said, frowning. "But, let's face it, Hijirikawa. You need to learn how to kiss. And what better teacher than yours truly?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Come on, Hijirikawa."

"Not in a million years."

"Then you'll never know how to kiss." the flirtatious bastard noted. "Get a girlfriend, she'll dump you instantly."

"I have no interest in a relationship." he claimed. "I'm more interested in getting this work done."

"Ah.. so hard working, Masato."

Masato narrowed his eyes. When Ren decided to stop speaking, he started to work on his homework again. But that didn't last long. He writing utensil was ripped out of his hand and before he could say anything about it, he was pinned to the bedroom floor with a shirtless Jinguji hovering above him. His cheeks went hot, but the blush wasn't noticeable to the naked eye. His eyes stared into icy blue ones. They were so blue, you could get lost in them.. and that's just what happened to the one on the floor.

"Re.. Remove yourself from my person, Jinguji!" shouted the blunette after he gained control of his mind. "I have homework to do!"

"Does it look like I care?" he questioned and his roommate opened his mouth to answer but then he closed it. "Heh.. you should have left your mouth opened."

"And why would I keep it open?" questioned the pianist, frowning. "We're not going to kiss. I told you I wouldn't accept a kiss from you."

"You said you wouldn't, but," the saxophone player started, hands holding onto the others wrists. "you can't break free."

He went dead quiet. It was true, he couldn't. He was no where near as strong as the other. He lacked the strength to break free of someone who weighed more than him. He turned his head away, but did that stop the shirtless male to even try to kiss him? You bet your ass not.

Masato froze in place and his eyes went wide. Ren's lips were on his. Eyelids hid the gorgeous icy blue eyes that belonged to the flirt. Soon, the bluenette closed his eyes, and enjoyed the kiss. His lips parted unwillingly and he gasped into the kiss when the others tongue rubbed up against his own. No, he didn't want this! He didn't! But it felt so good. The bastard was such a good kisser. Soon, the kiss was over, and both were left panting. They looked straight into each others eyes, the pianists eyes narrow.

"You.." he panted out and then tugged on some of the orange locks. "You don't ever do that again!"

"Ow! Hey!" shouted the male, wincing. "Don't do that!"

"Say you you won't kiss me again!"

"Okay, I won't, ow!"

"And here I thought you were into girls." Masato claimed after being so pissed off at him. He leaned up, using his elbows to hold himself up. "So why did you kiss me?"

"Like I said before. You needed to learn how to kiss," Ren started and got off of him. "and I'm the perfect teacher."

"..._Idiot_."

"..MIIIIISTTTERRR JINGUUUUJIIII.. MISSTTERRRR HIIIIJIIIRIIIKAWAAAA."

"Headmaster?" questioned the two and looked towards their door, spotting the headmaster there.

"IIIII SAWWWW WHAAAAT YOOOOU DIIIID."

"He-"

"TOOOO MYYYY OFFIIIICE."

Soon, the headmaster disappeared. Masato and Ren looked at each other, and pianist said that he hated the flirtatious bastard and he would hate him fully if he got expelled for getting a kiss forced onto him. But who knew if they were going to get expelled?

* * *

**Whoo! Third chapter! I think it's longer than the one I did with Tokiya and Otoya, but all the same, I think I did pretty good. **

**I like the pairing _Ren x Masato _so this chapter revolves around that particular pairing.**

**If I made a mistake, tell me, please! Constructive criticism allowed. I think I made Masa-chan a little OOC, but I tried my best to make him more in character than out of character.**

**I don't own anything!**

**Please review~**


	4. Innocent Pocky Game? YEAH RIGHT

Shou Kurusu absolutely _hated _Ren. He hated him more now than before. The stupid cherry stem tying challenge not only made Natsuki Shinomiya keep asking who he had kissed before, but also getting teased for being a good kisser. Well, maybe not teased, but reminded. Every time it was brought up, he felt like he was going to be Satsuki. That's how angry he was.

Luckily, classes were over for the day. Natsuki wanted to go to the store, which left the blonde alone in his silent dorm room without Ren reminding him, or having the platinum blonde questioning him over and over again. He let out a relaxing sigh and laid back on his bed, enjoying the peace and quiet he had.

But that didn't last for long. Natsuki came into the room, calling Shou's name like he normally did. The violinist let out a silent groan and sat up, putting his hat back on. He saw a plastic bag – which was a little bulky – and raised a eyebrow, curious what was in the bag. He sort of assumed it was some new costume or accessory the male would force on him, but he might as well ask.

"What's in the bag, Natsuki?"

"Something~" answered the platinum blonde, which made blue eyes narrow. "For a game I want to play~"

"..what kind of game?" Shou questioned, afraid to know the answer. Dress up game? He didn't know. Then, he blue eyes came in contact with a box of strawberry pocky. He blinked. "Pocky?"

"Yep!" he answered. "It's a pocky game."

"Oh, no." said the blonde, frowning. "No, no, _no_."

"But, Shou-chan-!"

"I said no, Natsuki. I know what a pocky game is-"

"-it'll be-"

"-and I'm not going to fall for-"

"-fun."

"-your tricks." finished the boy. "You can eat the pocky, though."

"But.. I can't finish five packs of pocky by myself.." Natsuki said sadly. "_Please_, Shou-chan? No one will know! I promise!"

"Hell no." he answered. "If the headmaster pops in, we'll get expelled. And I won't risk it."

"Hmph.."

The blonde boy started on his work he got for the night, as did the platinum blonde. The pocky was tempting, but if he even tried to grab a piece, he'd be dragged into the damn game. There was no way he would be. He never was dragged into Natsuki's silly acts and games easily, and even if was the type of pocky he liked, he wouldn't. Dinner was no where near close and the only thing he could possibly eat until then would be the pocky, but just the thought of grabbing it and being dragged into a kiss made him worried. Would Shining show up and see them, getting them expelled? The blonde shook his head and tried to focus on his work. But..

_Grrrrrrooooooowwwwwwlllll_.

_'Oh **fuck**.'_ thought the smaller as he looked down at his stomach with flushed cheeks. He looked up, seeing his roommate staring right at him. "What?"

"You're hungry, aren't you?'

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Yes you are!" Natsuki exclaimed and grabbed a box of pocky. "That growl could be heard for miles."

"Shut up." Shou demanded and he looked away. Then, the scent of the strawberry pocky filled his nostrils. "...Don't tempt me, Natsuki."

"Tempt you?" questioned the other and giggled. "Now, why would I do that?"

"Because you just want to-!"

The blonde was cut off short. The first few inches of the icing part of the pocky stick was placed in his mouth. On the other end wasn't the platinum blondes mouth, but his pointer finger and thumb. Shou's cheeks went slightly hot, but the blush wouldn't be noticeable.. or would it? He bit down on the pocky stick, grabbing the other part of it. He was kind of surprised that his roommate didn't try to kiss him with that move.

Natsuki went back to the other side of the room, leaving a box of opened pocky on the bed that belonged to the smaller. Both of them went back to their work immediately while eating pocky. Well, Shou was eating the pocky, his roommate wasn't. The blonde blinked, wondering why the other wasn't. He put another piece of pocky between his lips, debating on going over there and playing the damn game with him or just eating it.

Guess what he chose?

"Natsuki.. close your eyes and open your mouth.."

"Okay~"

Shou climbed onto the bed and knelt on it, putting the treat back in his mouth and put the pretzel part in the others mouth. The platinum blondes eyes opened, widening some. He was surprised that his roommate gave in so easily. But, he smiled and started to play the game. When their lips were inches apart, the smaller tensed and wanted to pull away, but before he could, his roommates lips met his and his blue eyes went wide.

He was pushed down onto the bed, hat falling onto the floor. He wouldn't be able to reach it, so he kept his upper limbs on the bed. He closed his eyes, relaxing into the kiss. He slowly kissed back, making the platinum blonde gasp into the kiss. He nearly pulled away to burst out into laughter, not expecting to see the submissive side of his friend. It was just a lip kiss. A couple second lip kiss, so they didn't even get to the french kiss.

"Shou-chan.." huffed out the taller, looking into blue hues. "I-"

"Shut up, just shut up, and get the hell off of me." Shou interrupted and tried to push the male off of him. Natsuki started to get up slowly, but then as he did that, his glasses fell off and landed on the blondes chest. "...oh fuck."

"_Oh fuck _is right, you midget." came the cold voice that belonged to Natsuki's other half, _Satsuki_.

Shou quickly grabbed onto the glasses, but before he even got a chance to turn them to put them back on the other, his arms were pinned above his head and he let out a yelp. Oh _fuck _his life. Why was he the always one in trouble when Satsuki was unleashed? Well.. him and thirty thousand people.

"C-come on now, Satsuki.. let me-" started the blonde but then as soon as his lips were parted, a tongue got forced into his mouth. "-MMPH!"

The smaller squirmed underneath the taller. Natsuki got his kiss, now it was Satsuki's turn? He mewled a little into the kiss. His sounds pleased the other. He shuddered when their tongues rubbed up against each other. He didn't like this! He didn't! But why did it feel so good..

"Ha.." panted out the smaller when he was finally able to breathe, but that didn't last very long.

Satsuki's forcible kisses kind of turned him- _no_. It did not turn him on. But, luckily, his wrists weren't trapped anymore so that gave him the perfect time to push the glasses onto his roommates head. Once Satsuki was gone, Natsuki was back. The platinum blonde pulled away, staring into blue hues again. Shou's cheeks were pink, the blush noticeable. His small chest was raising up and down slowly, pants going past his lips, and hands on the others chest.

"Shou-chan.. I-"

"It's fine.." panted out the smaller, looking away. "Just.. get off of me, please?"

"R-right.." stammered out Natsuki and got up and soon, Shou did after. "Are you-"

"MIIIIIISSSSSTERRRR SHIIIIINOOOOMIYAAAAA... MIIIIISTTTTTERRRR KUUUUURUUUUSUUU."

"...oh, shit." cussed out Shou, knowing that voice. The two roommates looked over to their window, and there was Shining Saotome.

"IIIIII SAAAAWW... WHAAAAT YOOOOU TWOOOO DIIIID."

"It-"

"TOOOOO MYYYYY OFFFIIIICEEEE."

Natsuki frowned when Shining left without him explaining himself. Shou grabbed his hat off the floor and put it on his head, letting out a sigh. He claimed they should get to the office as soon as possible, otherwise they might be expelled without even explaining themselves. The platinum agreed and left the pocky in the room, leaving it so they could get to the office.

* * *

**There! A Natsuki x Shou x Satsuki chapter! I like Natsuki x Shou better, but what fiction is complete without Satsuki? **

**I hope I got the characters right. I tried my best.**

**Constructive criticism is allowed! I need it! **

**I don't own anything~ **


	5. Expelled? NOPE! But on one condition

Otoya Ittoki and Tokiya Ichinose were walking through the halls, only a couple feet away from the headmasters office. They were recently caught for kissing, but it was only because Otoya was curious. Both of them were quiet when they were on their way there, which was odd because the red head always spoke.

Masato Hijriikawa and Ren Jinguji were almost to the headmasters office. Masato was angry with the flirtatious bastard because he was forced into a kiss and had to learn how to kiss. He hoped he wasn't going to get expelled. How would he explain it to his father? By saying another male kissed him? Hell no.

And last but not least, due to an innocent – well, not so innocent – little game, Natsuki Shinomiya and Shou Kurusu were walking to the same office. Shou didn't want to get expelled after being able to be around his idol, nor did he want to explain to Kaoru what happened. He got kissed by Natsuki _and _Satsuki, but he didn't want to explain it!

When they all got into the office, they were surprised to see the others there, too. But no headmaster.

"Well, well, well," started Ren with his signature smirk upon his face. "I never thought that Icchi and ochibi would be here, too. What brings you two here, hm?"

"That's none of your concern." Tokiya answered quickly. There was no way in hell he was going to let him know what happened.

"Oh? Then ochibi?"

"Na..Natsuki didn't know where the office was because he wanted.. to.. ask the headmaster a question.. so I had to show him.." Shou lied with a stammers. He was not good at lying.

"Then why are your cheeks flushed pink?" questioned the flirt. "You're lying, ochibi."

"I-It's just hot in here!"

"Yeah, right."

"Why are _you _here, Jinguji?" questioned Tokiya to change the subject. The bastard could only chuckle.

"I kissed Hijirikawa and the headmaster told me to come here."

"..You have no shame, Jinguji." Masato said, cheeks going slightly hot, but not hot enough for people to notice. "And you-"

"MIIIIISTTTTERRRRR ITTOKIIII.. MISTTERRRR ICHINOSEEEE."

"H-huh?"

"MIIIIISTTTTTERRRRR HIIIIJIIIIIRIIIIKAAAAWAAAA.. MIIIISTTTTERRR JIIINGUUUUJIIII."

"Well, he finally showed up."

"MIIIISTTERRRR SHIIIIINOOOOMIIIIYAAAA.. MISSSSTERRRR KUUUURUUUUSUUUU."

The six males turned around to see Shining standing there, the teachers for A class and S class standing there, too. Shou tensed, Otoya's cheeks went red, but everyone else was calm. Shining went to his chair, Ryuya Hyuuga going on the left and Ringo Tsukimiya on the right. The males gulped and turned back around, some of them looking down.

"So," Ringo started, frowning at the group. "Shining told us something interesting."

"A-and that was?" stammered out Otoya, averting his gaze so he didn't have to look at his teacher.

"All six of you engaged in some sort of romantic action."

"Explain." Ryuya ordered. Everyone was quiet. "Alright, fine, if no one will step up and-"

"Yesterday, I challenged everyone here, the little lamb, and her friend to a game." Ren interrupted to explain.

"It wasn't a game, it was a challenge." Shou said, glaring at the flirtatious bastard.

"Game, challenge. Same difference."

"As if!"

"It was the one where if you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue, you are a good kisser." Natsuki said, which made Ren and Shou quiet down.

"We all did it.." Otoya added in. "I asked Tokiya to help me kiss better, be more experienced. I sort of forced him to kiss me earlier today.."

"Hijirikawa wasn't a good kisser and not experienced, so I forced a kiss on him." Ren explained further.

"And I kind of tempted Shou-chan due to pocky.." the platinum blonde said with a slight smile. "We had a little.. _pocky kiss_."

"Pocky kiss?" Ringo questioned and nearly squealed. "That is so cute! I used to do that all the time!"

"Ringo." Ryuya sternly said and the cross dresser shut up. "Can anyone explain further?"

"I.. I was curious!" stammered out the energetic red head. "Tokiya's my roommate and a good kisser. I never was taught anything romantic since I became an orphan at a young age... I forced Tokiya to kiss me."

"Can you really blame the boy for being curious, Shining?"

"Hmmm..."

"Since Hijirikawa has no experience in kissing what-so-ever," started the flirt. "I decided to teach him. I forced the kiss on him."

"I always knew you were a trouble maker."

"Hmmm..."

"I wanted to see for myself.." the platinum blonde started. "I wanted to see if Shou-chan was an experienced kisser or not. So I bought his favourite type of pocky so we could play the game for it. I tempted him since he was hungry so.."

"I still find that cute."

"Hmmm..." hummed the headmaster. "Yoooou siiiiixxx..."

"I-if you are going to expel anyone-!" started Otoya but he was cut off.

"Shaaaallll cooontiiiinuuuee your stuuuudieeesss heeeereee..."

"..What?" shouted the six, shocked. They thought they would be expelled!

"Eh? Really, Shining?" questioned Ringo, surprised himself that they would still study there. "Why?"

"Becaaaause..." started Shining. "theyyy wereeee curiooousss... aaaand forceeeed... whyyyy expelllll theeeem..."

"Heh, never thought that would happen." Ryuya grumbled to himself.

"Besiiiidess... theeyyyyy arrrreeeee goooood stuuuuudeeentssss... the beeeestttt oooonesssss hereeeee.."

"Let me guess," Shou started, causing everyone to look at him. "there's a condition to this."

"Aaahhh... Misssstttterrr Kuuuuruuusuuu... yoooou aaare smaaarttt.." Shining complimented with a light laugh. "Youuuu siiiix wiiilll makeeee aaaaa BL CeeeeeDeeeee..."

"BL CD?" questioned Otoya, confused. He and Natsuki were always the innocent ones in the group. "What's that?"

"It means," Ringo started. "that you six will be recorded on tape having sexual intercourse and the CD will be sold to fans."

"..Oh.. oh my..." Natsuki said, a light blush dusting over his cheeks.

"Yesss... thiiiissss is truuuue."

"When will this happen?" Ren questioned. "Now?"

"Nooooo." said the headmaster. "Not noooowwww... in a weeeeeek frooooom nooooow... soooo youuuuu caaaan preeepaaareee..."

"And who is going to be topped?" Ryuya suddenly asked, which made Tokiya's, Masato's, and Shou's cheeks go pink. It's amazing how he knew this.

"Miiiistttterrr Itttooookiiii willl be toppeeeed byyyy Mistttterrrr Ichiiiinossseeeee..."

"T-topped? B-by.. Tokiya...?" stammered Otoya, his cheeks just as red as his hair.

"Miiiisterrrrr Hijiiiiiriiiikawaaa wiiiiillll beeeee toppppeeeed byyyy Misstttterrr Jiiinguuuujiiii..."

".._Excuse me_?" questioned Masato, a glare on his face. "I will _not _have sex with _him_."

"Aaaand Misssterrrr Kuuuuruuusuuu.. wiiiillll beeee topppeeeed byyyy Miiiisterrrr Shiiiinoooomiiiiyaaaa."

"Oh, _great_." Shou said with a slight groan.

"I get to hear Shou-chan moan?" questioned Natsuki, blinking. The two teachers nodded. "Yay! I get to hear cute sounds~"

"Shut up."

"Reeeememmmmbeeeer... ooooneeee weeeeeek."

"Yes, sir."

"Yooooou arrrre dismiiiisssed.."

The six of them left immediately. Otoya's, Tokiya's, Masato's, and Shou's cheeks were red. They never would have expected _that _kind of condition. Actually, the red head didn't even know what sexual intercourse was. He's an orphan. He didn't know the "birds and the bees" like other kids were told about when they were young. But he would never ask. He didn't want to be teased.

One week... and they would be recorded having sex. How did they feel about being recorded like that? _Embarrassed as fuck_. But some of them didn't even show the embarrassment. Sure, they were stars, the stars of ST RISH. But, having their fans have CD's of them moaning, panting, and making other embarrassing sounds? They didn't like it. But what choice did they have? It was either that, or they would get expelled.

..But wait, how were they supposed to prepare?

* * *

**And this story is done! Each pairing, each BL CD will be a separate fanfiction. Each one being unique and well thought out. Perhaps detailed and long. **

**Constructive Criticism is allowed, and needed! I would like to know if you have ideas on a BL CD for the three pairs. **

**I hope you liked this fanfiction! I finished it quickly since I didn't have anything better to do xD But believe me, I thought about this! Every night, I dream of this fanfiction. And then I wake up, write down my ideas, and go back to sleep. XD Anyone else do that? I bet not. **

**I do not own anything in this fanfic~ Review please!**


	6. Note: Please Read

Thanks to a _sweet little _anonymous reviewer, I found out there was another person on this site who had the same idea I had. But, she posted her story first.

Her name is Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu. She wrote a story called 'Cherry Stems'. Her story is short, mine is long. The anon claimed I stole the idea.

Now, I did read the story, but I didn't have the idea then. I didn't start typing this story as soon as I read it. But, I didn't plagiarize, which is what the anon said I did. I didn't "take someone else's work or ideas as if they were your own". Although I never gave credit to those who made a light bulb appear above my head and go "Hey! This would be a great fanfiction idea!". (Still plagiarism, isn't it?)

The anon said I should revise the story or delete. Since a lot of people like it so much, read the other stories with cherries involved. I got the idea from them, and I should have gave credit in the first place.

The anon also stated that my story was reported. It might be taken down due to that report, but as long as others read this, it might stay.

So, **I do apologize **for not giving credit in the first place. I fixed the first chapter, putting credit at the bottom. I forget the other stories that had cherries in them, but this will be updated once I find out who else did.

To those who made cherry fics: **Thank you for giving me such a great idea. Turns out a lot of people love the cherry idea for it. I apologize for not giving credit later on. **

To my reviewers: **I apologize for not letting you know I had this idea based on the other writers making cherry fanfictions. That was... really terrible of me and I hope you guys can forgive me for it.**

And to that anon: **Alright, I understand. You reported me for it, and just now I did what I needed to do. I didn't copy her work entirely, but if you think I did, cool. I gave her credit now.**

Thank you to all that have read my story, make sure you read the other Cherry fics this site has to offer for UtaPri and read the BL CD ones, too.

-SmallPinkStar


End file.
